


A Nightly Gathering

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [47]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Family Fluff, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: FFVI AU. Future familial fluff fic when Alma can't sleep, plagued by old fears.
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 6





	A Nightly Gathering

She hadn’t gone anywhere. She was fine. She was here. It didn’t matter how the words turned in Alma’s head; she couldn’t convince herself to turn back to their bedroom. She’d left Jowd and Cabanela sleeping—that should have been enough—but now she found herself in front of Kamila’s door. It wasn’t.

A quick check, she told herself, not for the first time and she doubted the last. She breathed out a slow sigh as she took in the darker mass where Kamila was in bed. Safe, of course; what had she honestly expected?

Safe, but not asleep as she thought.

“Mama?

“Ah, Kamila I…”

There was the rustling of fabric and fumbling then the lamp, one of the first things Kamila made herself when they returned to Figaro at last, flared to life.

Kamila turned wide eyes on her. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Alma said hurriedly and forced calm into her voice. “No, everything’s fine.” Her shoulders dropped, the tension easing away as exasperation with herself started to take its place. “I’m sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep.”

But Kamila only sat up against the headboard. “I was kind of awake anyway. Can you stay for a little?”

Alma gave her a small smile. “Of course,” she said and approached to sit on the side of her bed. Her gaze wandered around the room, different in some ways from the little girl’s room it had been and much the same in others, now more cluttered than ever with papers, tools, machinery bits and some convoluted half-built contraption.

She felt Kamila’s stare.

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Kamila asked hesitantly.

“It is. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“No…” Kamila sighed. “I just thought of when we had to run.”

“That must have been terribly frightening.” Alma felt the old frustrations welling back up. “And I couldn’t be here.”

Kamila shook her head. “It was scary, but I knew I was safe with dad. And then grampa.”

That had been true in the end even if Cabanela’s methods had left a great deal to be desired. She’d been safe and kept well out of it until they all came back together again and for that Alma would always be grateful.

“Hey,” Kamila said, “remember when you and papa used to take me to the tower?”

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do. Can we go up again?”

“Well, why not?” Neither of them seemed ready to sleep again yet anyway and spending more time with her daughter and grasping at a little of that distant past was far more appealing than trying to force sleep that wouldn’t come.

Kamila slid out of bed as Alma stood and she fetched down a coat wrapping it around her gown and slipped into her slippers. She caught hold of Alma’s arm and with a smile at her they padded softly out of the room together.

The halls were quiet save for the occasional guard and servant attending nightly duties. They passed by with a nod of acknowledgement until they reached the winding stairs of the towers and climbed together.

Alma thought they would have the tower to themselves, however as they reached the top she saw someone else had beaten them to it, standing under the soft glow of the moon across from them.

Cabanela spun round at their approach and Alma could practically hear the smile in his voice even if his features were difficult to make out.

“Eeevenin’ ladies.”

“Cabanela! You were asleep. When did you get here?”

“Riiight before you did baby.”

“Couldn’t you sleep either?” Kamila asked and she broke away from Alma to stand at his side.

“And waste a fine night like this? Peeerish the thought.”

Riiight, Alma thought as she joined them, taking Kamila’s other side. Just as she had _only_ gone for a nightly stroll, but no matter. If he needed this too, so be it. They were all of them too familiar with restless nights. Better to take it in company than alone anyway.

“Perish the thought,” echoed the too solemn to be sincere voice behind them and Alma looked back over her shoulder to see that their bed truly was empty now as Jowd approached them.

“Did you come to see the stars too?” Kamila asked.

“I wondered where these two had gotten off to,” Jowd replied and with that, came up to them and securely wrapped an arm around each of Cabanela’s and Alma’s shoulders while Kamila leaned against him.

“It’s a party baby,” Cabanela chirped and relaxed into Jowd’s arm.

A party, Alma thought with a shake of her head but followed suit, leaning into Jowd’s shoulder while her hand came to rest over Kamila’s.

Maybe they had some things to talk about in the morning, maybe not, but for now they were all here wrapped in each other’s presence and warmth. Her family was together and for now old fears could rest.


End file.
